тercιopelo
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Newt no supo que decir. Algo dentro de él se agitó de tal manera que pensó que iba a vomitar. Mariposas en el estómago, según sus poco confiables recuerdos así se le llamaba a aquella sensación. Thomas dio un paso hacia él, sus ojos quedaban frente a frente. Orbes color chocolate chocando. Estaban tan cerca, lo que seguía era inevitable./Slash/ThomasXNewt./Primer Beso.


**Hola :3 Les mando un gran saludo a todas!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes y lugares no me perteneces, todos ellos son de Jamer Dashner autor de la Saga Maze Runner. Yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.**

**Advertencias: Faltas de ortografía (No esta beteado)**

**Primer fic de este Fandom**

**Slash (chico por chico)**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

* * *

><p><em>Lumos<em>

* * *

><p>тercιopelo<p>

Thomas le dedico una mirada llena de intensidad a su compañero. En la obscuridad apenas y podía distinguir los ojos de Newt, los cuales se veían más obscuros que nunca. Sin embargo su rubio cabello contrastaba en aquella negrura de la noche. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad aparto la mirada de su amigo y miro al cielo, no había luna ni estrellas, pero su reloj interno le decía que habían pasado aproximadamente 5 horas desde que el sol se había escondido.

—Thomas…—murmuró Newt sin saber que más decir. Lo que había pasado aquella tarde entre ellos dos… simplemente aquello no debía de haber pasado, ni en un millón de años.

Thomas levanto la mano a la altura de su cara y puso un dedo contra sus labios. Newt captó el gesto y guardo silencio. A unos 10 metros de ellos vieron como Alby caminaba sigilosamente y atravesaba el área hasta llegar a los sanitarios e ingresar.

—Cuando vea que no estoy en mi hamaca dormido se preocupara y comenzara a buscarme — volvió a hablar el rubio, buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse de su amigo o lo que sea que ahora fueran.

Thomas lo miraba intensamente nuevamente. Newt trago saliva.

—Lo que pasó hoy— susurró el moreno, apretando los puños tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos— no fue un accidente.

Newt no supo que decir. Algo dentro de él se agitó de tal manera que pensó que iba a vomitar. _Mariposas en el estómago, _según sus poco confiables recuerdos así se le llamaba a aquella sensación.

Thomas dio un paso hacia Newt, casi estaban a la misma altura, a lo mucho el rubio lo superaría por uno o dos centímetros, sus ojos quedaban frente a frente. Orbes color chocolate chocando, sintiendo, _deseando_.

Ambos entreabrieron los labios, sus miradas iban de los labios del contrario a sus ojos nuevamente. Se iban acercando poco a poco, lentamente… sin poder evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca. _Dios, sí._ Estaban a pocos centímetros, tal vez milímetros, de besarse.

El corazón de Newt sonaba en sus oídos, con latidos rápidos y desenfrenados. El aliento de Thomas le rozó los labios, ya no podía soportarlo, se inclinó hacia enfrente buscando desesperadamente aquel contacto. Y si antes sintió que había mariposas en su estómago ahora estas habían sido remplazadas por un enjambre de abejas asesinas que estaban haciendo estragos en su interior.

Los labios de Thomas eran húmedos y suaves, tan suaves que parecían _terciopelo_, aunque realmente no recordaba la textura del esta tela. La boca de Thomas sabia a una mezcla de la cena que Sartén había cocinado y algo que no pudo reconocer… algo que sólo podía ser su sabor.

Newt suspiró entre los labios del otro, permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua de su ahora amante. Y cuando esta entro a su boca, rozando sus labios al pasar, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Dios sí, aquello se sentía _tan bien_.

Sin poder contenerse más le lanzó los brazos al cuello al moreno y profundizó el beso con su propia lengua, añadiendo lamidas y mordidas de labios a aquellos labios tan increíblemente suaves.

Un gemido salió desde lo más hondo de la garganta de Thomas, mientras usaba sus manos para pegar más a Newt hacía él. El rubio coopero con el movimiento. De pronto el silencio de la noche se había llenado con respiraciones agitadas, pequeños gemidos apenas perceptibles y el inconfundible sonido de dos pares de bocas besándose ferozmente.

— ¿Newt? — La voz de Alby sonó desde el área de las hamacas. ¿En qué momento había regresado del baño?

El mencionado y Thomas se separaron bruscamente dando un salto hacia atrás, ambos estaban sonrojados, con los ojos brillantes y las bocas húmedas.

— ¿Newt? ¿Estás ahí? —La voz del tercero sonaba cada vez más cerca— ¡Mierda! Que rayos están haciendo aquí a mitad de la noche par de larchos desgraciados. — les dijo cuándo se acercó los suficiente para distinguir las dos siluetas en la oscuridad— mañana cuando estén tan cansados que no puedan hacer sus tareas no tendré compasión de ustedes.

Newt sonrío, Thomas lo supo por el destello de sus blancos dientes a mitad de la noche, y se acercó al mayor de ellos tres, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo:

—Lo dice el perezoso que se pasó dormido toda su primera semana en este lugar.

Alby sonrió ante el comentario y se dio vuelta para volver con Newt al área de las hamacas con los demás. Thomas los siguió con cara de pocos amigos y un sentimiento de celos instalándose en su interior.

No muy lejos en un árbol de la zona donde antes se encontraban un escarabajo plateado había estado grabando todo lo que había sucedido en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ma mente de Thomas era un reverendo caos. Los hechos del día anterior no dejaban de rondar su cabeza.<p>

Primero el atardecer, cuando él y Newt habían tenido el "accidente" más estúpido del mundo, cayendo ambos al suelo, el rubio sobre el de cabello negro. Con sus entrepiernas pegadas y las caras a nada de distancia, si los brazos de Newt hubieran flaqueado en ese momento tal vez aquello habría acabado en algo más que sólo una riza forzada y una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse después de que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

Y luego en la noche, donde por nada del mundo aquello podría ser calificado como accidente. Newt y él besándose, primero lenta y suavemente para después perder la cordura y estar a nada de tratar de devorarse el uno al otro a besos. Cada vez que pensaba en aquellos labios una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.

Newt llevaba evitándolo todo el día, y él no estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para encontrárselo. Después de llegar esa tarde del laberinto en compañía de Minho sólo pudo divisar al rubio afuera de la cocina, ayudando a Sartén con alguna tarea. Esté les dirigió una mirada fugas a él y a su compañero corredor y luego volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

A la hora de la cena el rubio se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Thomas. Y así transcurrió la velada. Newt al lado de Alby todo el tiempo y Minho al lado del otro corredor. Uno miraba al otro para luego desviar la mirada cuando ambos pares de orbes se encontraban.

A la hora de acostarse Thomas ya estaba resignado a que las cosas nunca volvería a ser las mismas entre él y Newt. Realmente no sabía por qué, pero aquella conclusión le hizo sentir un dolor más allá de lo físico.

Un suspiro de tristeza se abrió paso por sus labios, los Habitantes ya estaban acostados a su alrededor, la mayoría ya dormidos profundamente y él estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando vio una sombra frente a él, una sombre que reconocería en cualquier logar.

Su corazón dio un brinco de esperanza a pesar de que Thomas trato de evitarlo, tal vez Newt solo iba pasando por ahí, así que decidió fingir que realmente estaba dormido. No quería evidenciarse a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Newt miraba a su alrededor mientras se aseguraba que todos aquellos que lo rodeaban estaban dormidos. Cuando se sintió seguro se hincó frente a la hamaca de Thomas para quedar maso menos a su altura. Y sin poder contenerse más se inclinó hacia su compañero hasta que sus labios se tocaron. _Por fin_, había estado deseando ese contacto durante todo el día.

Tomas suspiro y comenzó a profundizar el beso, lo que tomo a Newt por sorpresa, pues él pensaba que el moreno estaba profundamente dormido, haciendo que se separara bruscamente y logrando que una sensación de vacío se instalara en su interior por haber disfrutado tan poco tiempo de aquel contacto.

Thomas sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Después de todo no todo estaba perdido con Newt.

Se levantó torpemente de aquella hamaca, miro a Newt a los ojos con aquella mirada intensa que hacía que el rubio perdiera su voluntad, luego caminó directo al bosque del Área y no se sorprendió cuando escucho unos ligeros pasos detrás de él.

Tal vez, después de todo, él y Newt no necesitaban palabras para entender lo que fuera que tenían. No, lo único que necesitaban era un par de labios, unos muy suaves por cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Nox<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola mucho gusto Me conocen como <span>Kasumi Yami no Amaya<span> pero LaLa para los cuates!_**

**_Nunca habia escrito nada de este Fandom, de hecho no he acabado de leer los libros, me faltan del tercero en adelante. Pero husmeando en tumblr sobre esta saga me encontre una foto de Thomas y Dylan a nada de besarse y pum! Flechazo! Me enamore perdidamente de la pareja!_**

**_Entonces como me quede con ganas de beso pense, por que no escribir un fic cumpliendo mi fantasia! _**

**_Me gustó como quedo (algo raro en mi)_**

**_Gracias por pararte a leer los locos inventos de mi imaginación. Espero que te haya gustado!_**

**_Ojala me dejes un comentario y me digas que te pareció :D Eso me ayudaria mucho a volver a escribir algo de ellos o de otra pareja :D_**

**_Sin más que decir, espero que nos leamos pronto!_**

**_Atte: Kasumi Yami no Amaya (LaLa~)_**

"el eѕ тan мalo, pero lo нace тan вιen."


End file.
